


Другое время и место

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baelfire ships it too, Crossing Timelines, F/M, Romance, Women Being Awesome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ни одна фея-крестная не явилась, чтобы уберечь ее от надвигающегося брака с Гастоном, Белль решила спасаться сама и ударилась в бега. К счастью, ей повстречались хромой прядильщик и его сын, готовые помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другое время и место

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Time and Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372131) by [Bad_Faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/pseuds/Bad_Faery). 



> **Примечание автора:** Не ищите здесь ангста и накала страстей – это просто добрая история со счастливым концом.  
>  **Примечание переводчика:** Разрешение получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Белль загадывала на каждую падающую звезду, разговаривала с каждым животным, которое было готово ее слушать, шептала свою мольбу у каждого стремительного ручья. Но до сих пор ни одна фея-крестная не появилась, чтобы исполнить ее желание, и ни один дружелюбный зверь не пришел на помощь. Завтра ей придется выйти замуж.  
      Поэтому между просьбами и мольбами Белль планировала побег. Она набила провизией походный мешок, сложила в кошель немного монет, собрала прочную одежду, несколько интересных свитков, три самые полезные книжки, а еще свою любимую книгу сказок. Временами она думала, что достаточно показать Гастону, насколько она практична, чтобы разорвать помолвку, но, увы, от Гастона это тоже не зависело. Просто он был готов мужественно выдержать это испытание. А она – нет.  
      Ночью накануне свадьбы Белль вытащила свой мешок из тайника и сбежала.

 

* * *

       На рассвете Белль отпустила одолженную лошадь, оставив ее на границе родного королевства, – она знала, что животное само найдет дорогу обратно. Путешествие пешком отнимало больше времени, но Белль была не настолько уверенной наездницей, чтобы съехать с дороги, а если не скрыться в лесу, то ее в тот же день выдадут замуж и засунут в постель к Гастону.  
      На практике ориентироваться в лесу оказалось не так легко, как в теории, но Белль готовилась не один месяц, и план ее не подвел. Она шла по ночам, полагаясь больше на компас, нежели на звезды. Какая удача, что ее решили выдать замуж весной. Если бы Гастон предпочел сыграть свадьбу зимой, она бы и дня не продержалась. Питаясь в основном кореньями, чтобы сберечь припасы, и стараясь идти как можно быстрее, она пробиралась в стороне от дорог. Белль отчаянно надеялась, что отец жениха не вынудил их мага отвлечься от обороны границ королевства и поискать непокорную принцессу при помощи волшебного ока. В этом случае пучок вербены, который она носила в кармане для защиты от обычных заклятий, ей не поможет.  
      Конечно, она тоже наделала ошибок. Большинство растений на первый взгляд выглядели одинаково, и лишь по счастливой случайности она ни разу серьезно не отравилась. Одного дня, проведенного в рвотных позывах, оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы научиться обращать внимание на мельчайшие детали. Куда хуже, чем жизнь без регулярного питания, была жизнь без регулярной ванны, но леса щедро делились с Белль ручьями, а она определенно предпочитала холодную воду, голод, грязную одежду – и свободу – самой вероятности свадьбы с Гастоном.  
      Она шла, пока дни не превратились в недели, а растения, которые она встречала по пути, не стали совсем незнакомыми. В прихваченном ею определителе говорилось, что они безопасны при поедании, и она продолжила свой путь. Зачастую ей казалось, будто ее охраняет какой-то добрый дух, потому что для принцессы, проведшей большую часть жизни за чтением книг, побег не должен был оказаться столь легким. Потом она увидела первый плакат.  
      Он обладал отменным сходством и явно был сделан с ее портрета для помолвки. Король Лоран, отец Гастона, пообещал за нее сто золотых монет – этот клочок бумаги провозглашал ее изменницей короны. Должно быть, ее собственный отец тоже искал ее, но Белль надеялась, что он отнесется к ней с большей чуткостью. Вскоре Белль выбралась из леса и впервые увидела залитую солнцем страну лугов и пастбищ.  
      Покатые холмы, покрытые зеленью, напоминали океан. Белль улыбнулась – это зрелище придало ей решимости. Неважно, что произойдет дальше, – она видела это. Она зашла так далеко и увидела нечто, о чем, живя среди лесов, могла только читать. Ей удалось.  
      Белль разрывалась между желанием бежать в поля и кататься по сочной зеленой травке и стремлением рвануть назад, под защиту леса, который до сих пор так долго и успешно ее оберегал. Когда она обдумывала план побега, то понимала – маршрут может пролегать вблизи границ, где огры сражались с людьми. Хотя война шла во владениях герцога Теобальда, но это был самый короткий путь, чтобы достичь королевства Сендриллион1. Белль слыхала, что отец принца Томаса добр и мудр. Если кто и сможет защитить ее, так это он.  
      Она никогда в жизни не видела открытого пространства обширнее парка, а пастбища тянулись дальше, чем хватало глаз. Она не имела права на ошибку – любой, увидевший плакаты о розыске, обратит на нее внимание. Но и провести остаток жизни, скрываясь в лесу, она не могла.  
      Белль никогда не считала себя отважной героиней, но надеялась, что храбрые поступки сделают храброй ее саму. Наклонившись, она испачкала руки в лесной грязи и вымазала лицо, надеясь хоть немного замаскироваться. Подняв капюшон своего плаща, она глубоко вздохнула и сделала первый шаг из леса, который был ее домом последние двадцать четыре года.

 

* * *

      Когда Румпельштильцхен в наступающих сумерках возвращался с полей, смутное беспокойство вынудило его замереть перед дверью собственной хижины. Что-то было не так. В доме кто-то был. Снаружи все выглядело нетронутым, но он ощущал в воздухе какую-то еле уловимую неправильность. Трус всегда знает, когда надвигается беда. Не замечая озабоченности отца, Бей резво сорвался вперед, оставив того пялиться на грубо обработанную дверь.  
      Ровно мгновение он хотел схватить Бея в охапку и бежать куда глаза глядят. Что бы это ни было, они бы сумели убежать и спрятаться. Хотя им некуда деваться. Без денег и припасов они не протянут и мили. Все, что у них есть, – вот этот дом. Дом _Бея_.  
      Вспышка гнева поборола страх. Кто-то находился в доме Бея, трогал вещи, к которым не имел права прикасаться. С трудом сглотнув, Румпельштильцхен заставил себя открыть дверь.  
      Когда девушка вскинула голову, у него сбилось дыхание. На миг он подумал, что его отчаянные молитвы услышаны. Возле очага сидела фея, самое прекрасное создание из всех, что он видел: ее глубокие синие глаза читали каждую его мысль. Она укажет ему, как спасти Бея, и в благодарность он будет благословлять ее имя каждый день своей жизни.  
      – Простите, пожалуйста, – мягко сказала фея с прелестным акцентом, и у него ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать, – она говорит что-то не то. С чего бы это фее извиняться? – За мной следили – по крайней мере, я так думала, – а ваша дверь оказалась не заперта. Я ничего не трогала.  
      Он с трудом сумел отвести взгляд от этих поразительных глаз, отмечая пятна грязи на лице девушки и ее темную одежду, более добротную, чем его собственная, но определенно не похожую на костюм феи. Значит, она смертная…  
      – О… – начал он, не зная, что еще сказать.  
      – Папа, – послышалось сзади. Это подошел Бей. – Ведро начинает трескаться… – он тоже осекся, заметив не-фею. Она же, увидев мальчика, тепло улыбнулась.  
      – Привет. Я Б… Верна, – она слегка запнулась на имени. – Простите за вторжение.  
      – Рад встрече, Верна. Я Белфайр, а это мой отец, Румпельштильцхен. – Мальчик вежливо поклонился, как истинный джентльмен, и Румпельштильцхен последовал примеру сына, с досадой понимая, что его собственные манеры далеки от совершенства. – Вы заблудились? – спросил ее Бей. – Вы поэтому здесь? Я вас раньше не видел.  
      – Вообще-то, я не заблудилась, – с совершенно очаровательным видом ответила Верна, – я направляюсь в королевство Сендриллион.  
      – О нет. Нет, – Поймав на себе взгляд ее сияющих глаз, Румпельштильцхен на секунду запнулся. – Линия фронта переместилась. Вы не сможете добраться отсюда до Сендриллиона, не попав на территорию огров. Только не напрямик.  
      Верна сникла.  
      – Дело плохо, – выдохнула она, прикусив нижнюю губу, но быстро овладела собой. – Спасибо за предупреждение. И за приют. Придется мне поискать другую дорогу.  
      Она грациозно поднялась, подхватывая суму, и Бей протестующе бросился вперед.  
      – Вы не можете уйти сейчас: уже почти стемнело. Папа, уговори ее остаться!  
      Бей повернулся к нему с умоляющим видом, и Румпельштильцхен вновь обрел дар речи.  
      – Здесь очень опасно по ночам, особенно для юной девушки. Прошу вас, вы должны остаться. Мы небогаты, но поделимся всем, что имеем.  
      Верна оглядела маленькую комнатку, кричащую об их нищете:  
      – У меня есть немного денег.  
      Румпельштильцхена окатила волна стыда – что они могут предложить этой девушке?  
      – Вы наша гостья.  
      Удивленный взгляд – и Верна присела в изящном реверансе.  
      – Спасибо вам.

 

* * *

      Белль сидела за маленьким столом и размышляла о том, как же ей повезло. Первые два дня в стране лугов ей не попалось ни души. На третий день ее нагнала марширующая куда-то группа солдат. На случай, если они ищут именно ее, Белль пошла к деревеньке, которую изначально планировала обогнуть. При этом она делала вид, что собирает травы. Свернув с дороги, чтобы убраться с их пути, Белль беспрепятственно вошла в деревню. Но солдаты вошли следом, буквально наступая ей на пятки. Белль направилась к первой попавшейся на глаза хижине, притворившись, будто живет здесь. И впервые вздохнула с облегчением, когда дверь оказалась незапертой, а потом – когда не обнаружила внутри хижины ее настоящих обитателей.  
      Белль собиралась уйти, как только уберутся солдаты, но они не явно не намерены были убираться. У нее не осталось иного выбора, кроме как сидеть в чужом доме и ждать, когда ее выставят вон как воровку.  
      А вместо этого ее приняли радушно, точно дорогого гостя.  
      Этот мальчик, Белфайр, уселся рядом с нею за стол, пока его отец занимался приготовлением ужина, состоящего из обычного рагу и пресного хлеба. Сердце Белль сжималось при мысли о том, как скудны их запасы; ей было стыдно – казалось, будто она их обирает. Возможно, она сможет оставить им что-нибудь утром. Например, несколько монет, словно они выпали из ее мешка. Это не будет похоже на милостыню, просто случайность.  
      – Ты ведь откуда-то издалека, правда, Верна? – поинтересовался мальчик, отвлекая ее от составления планов.  
      – Почему ты так думаешь? – спросила она. Парнишка явно не хотел ее обидеть – любой мог это заметить, но она все еще боялась сболтнуть лишнее. Белль было стыдно уже за то, что она назвалась чужим именем. Но вряд ли у нее был выбор.  
      – У тебя другой акцент. И одежда другая, не такая, как у наших женщин, очень похожа, но все-таки. И у тебя слишком мягкие руки. – Белфайр протянул свою руку, демонстрируя в качестве примера собственные мозоли.  
      – Ты прав, – согласилась Белль, впечатленная его наблюдательностью, – я из страны лесов и никогда прежде здесь не бывала.  
      Она надеялась, что это подтолкнет его рассказать поподробнее о своей стране, но Белфайр, по-видимому, больше интересовался ее родиной.  
      – Ты принцесса?  
      Вопрос застал ее врасплох, и, несомненно, ее сдавленный вздох стал достаточным ответом. Белль перевела взгляд с сына на отца, который прервал готовку и, тяжело опираясь на свою палку, посмотрел на них. Они не предадут ее. Почему-то она понимала это так же ясно, как то, что небо голубое, а магия реальна. Тут она была в безопасности.  
      – Вы умеете хранить секреты? – спросила она, обращаясь, в первую очередь, к Белфайру.  
      Тот кивнул, широко распахнув глаза. Поднявшись из-за стола, Белль взяла свой мешок и вынула все четыре книжки, чтобы найти искомое. Раскрыв книгу сказок, она вытащила плакат «Разыскивается», который сорвала по пути из леса. Белль глубоко вздохнула – и развернула плакат перед ними.  
      Белфайр переводил взгляд с рисунка на ее лицо, чтобы оценить сходство. Румпельштильцхен хмуро взирал на надпись на плакате, его губы шевелились, словно он пытался прочесть ее.  
      – Что там написано, папа?  
      – Разыскивается, – разобрал он сразу, затем слегка застопорился. – За из-змену… королю.  
      На самом деле там было написано «за измену короне», но Белль не стала его поправлять.  
      – Награда – сто золотых монет, – тихо закончила она.  
      – Принцесса Б… Б… Белль. – Румпельштильцхен сумел прочитать заголовок.  
      – Белль, – призналась она. – Не Верна. Простите меня.  
      – Что ты натворила? – выдохнул Белфайр, вытаращив глаза.  
      – Я сбежала из-под венца. – Она попыталась усмехнуться, убирая плакат. – Мой несостоявшийся свекор не склонен к всепрощению.  
      – И взамен ты собираешься выйти замуж за короля Сендриллиона? Ты поэтому сбежала? – Судя по выражению лица Белфайра, это было самое волнующее событие в его жизни. Белль подумала, что появление в доме беглой принцессы действительно могло бы послужить основой для захватывающей истории.  
      – Нет, не собираюсь. Я даже никогда не встречалась с ним. Но я слышала, будто он мудрый и добрый, и надеюсь, что он предоставит мне убежище. – Она убрала плакат обратно в книгу, и Румпельштильцхен поставил возле ее локтя миску с исходящим паром рагу.  
      – Ваше высочество, – пробормотал он.  
      Почему-то это обращение задело Белль.  
      – Нет, не надо, – мягко попросила она. – Не надо. Здесь я не принцесса.  
      Тем не менее, Румпельштильцхен старался не встречаться с ней глазами. Он попятился назад, к очагу, чтобы наполнить еще одну миску – для Белфайра, а затем, вместо того чтобы сесть за стол, притулился возле огня.  
      – Вы не присоединитесь к нам? – спросила она. Сама мысль о том, что этот великодушный человек не осмеливается сидеть за собственным столом, была невыносима.  
      Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, пряча лицо.  
      – Вы принцесса.  
      – Я ваша гостья, – Белль бессовестно использовала против него его же слова. Когда это не сработало, она взяла свою миску и уселась на пол рядом с ним. – Ну ладно. Тогда я присоединюсь к вам.  
      Проглотив ложку кушанья, она издала одобрительное – и совершенно искреннее – «ммм». Эта непритязательная стряпня была совсем не похожа на то, что она ела во дворце, но после целого месяца жизни впроголодь это была амброзия.  
      – Это восхитительно!  
      Румпельштильцхен смущенно посмотрел на нее, точно наполовину прирученный зверь, в любой момент готовый напасть – или убежать. Белль ласково улыбнулась, пытаясь показать, что ее не стоит опасаться.

 

 

* * *

      Румпельштильцхен не знал, что и думать. Белль была принцессой, это было очевидно по ее манере держать себя и по каждому сказанному ею вежливому слову. Единственная загадка – как он не заметил этого сразу? Она была принцессой.  
      Она была принцессой, которая сидела на грязном полу его дома и расхваливала его простую еду так, словно он закатил в ее честь пиршество. Она была принцессой, которая настаивала на том, чтобы помочь ему помыть посуду. Она была принцессой, которая с улыбкой отвечала на все вопросы его сына, и улыбка эта не была фальшивой.  
      Она была принцессой, которая в свете камина читала его сыну сказки, указывая на слова, которые проговаривала.  
      Сам Румпельштильцхен сидел за прялкой, автоматически перебирая пальцами и одновременно прислушиваясь к рассказываемой Белль истории о мальчике-еже, который женился на принцессе-болтушке2, и пытался не думать, насколько правильным это ему кажется. Бей никогда не знал своей матери. Он не знал ласковых материнских объятий или нежного голоса, рассказывающего сказки. Даже если бы его жена не ушла от них, Румпельштильцхен не мог представить ее за этими занятиями. Украдкой бросив взгляд в сторону Белль и сына, он забыл, как дышать. Они склонились над книгой, плечом к плечу, вместе водя пальцами по строчкам, и всякий раз, когда Бей верно называл слово, Белль лучезарно улыбалась.  
      Бей _заслужил_ это. Румпельштильцхен знал, каким способным был его мальчик, но что мог дать ему полуграмотный отец? Да и откуда бы у фермера нашлось время, чтобы хоть немного выучить сына? На мгновение Румпельштильцхен позволил себе вообразить, будто это обычная ежевечерняя картина, будто Белль – мать Бея и его жена. Если она его учит, то почему бы Бею не поучиться?  
      Румпельштильцхен не позволял себе даже думать о том, чтобы прикоснуться к Белль. Ее положение было так высоко, что сама мысль об этом оскорбила бы ее. Учитывая возраст, ему не на что надеяться, но у Бея еще есть шанс. Если он поможет ей, может быть, она согласится послать за мальчиком, когда доберется до спасительного Сендриллиона. Будет лучше потерять сына, зная, что он в безопасности под опекой принцессы, чем ждать, когда ему исполнится пятнадцать, и его заберут на войну.  
      По-видимому, Белль наслаждалась уроком так же, как Бей, – она выглядела разочарованной, когда день подошел к концу, и настало время ложиться спать. Румпельштильцхен приготовил для нее свою соломенную постель, Бей без подсказки постелил поверх лучшие одеяла – а затем вдруг обвил Белль руками. От неожиданности она рассмеялась и крепко, совсем как мать, обняла его в ответ, прижавшись щекой к его мягким волосам.  
      – Сладких снов, Белль.  
      – Сладких снов, Белфайр, – отозвалась она, с любовью глядя, как он заполз в кровать и почти сразу же уснул – с той легкостью, что присуща только юности. Затем с той же светлой улыбкой Белль посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена, и его сердце пропустило удар. Он выбрал одеяло для себя и придвинулся поближе к огню. – Что вы делаете?  
      – Сладких снов, принцесса, – он показал на предназначенную ей постель.  
      – Вы собираетесь спать на полу? – спросила она, и он кивнул, полагая, что это очевидно.  
      – Я не хочу выгонять вас из собственной кровати. – Она упрямо опустила подбородок, и, если у него и были какие-то сомнения насчет ее благородного происхождения, они тотчас же развеялись. Белль была женщиной, привыкшей повелевать.  
      Вбитый годами покорности и страха инстинкт убеждал подчиниться, но вдруг внутри Румпельштильцхена громко заявил о себе давным-давно бездействовавший рыцарский дух. Белль была принцессой – _леди_ , – а леди не спят на полу.  
      – Я прекрасно устроюсь на полу…  
      – Если вы будете спать там, то и я буду, – перебила его Белль. – Последний месяц я спала на листьях. На полу будет просто чудесно.  
      – Принцес… – снова попытался он.  
      – Белль, – в мгновение ока поправила его она.  
      Румпельштильцхен сделал выбор в пользу компромисса.  
      – Принцесса Белль, прошу вас, вы – гостья в моем доме. Позвольте же мне обращаться с вами, как с гостьей.  
      В ответ на его довод она слегка опустила гордо расправленные плечи и покаянно ему улыбнулась.  
      – Вам стоит знать, что я немного упряма.  
      – Я уже заметил, – отозвался Румпельштильцхен, не подумав. И побледнел, когда понял, что он только что сказал.  
      На это Белль искренне расхохоталась, и он поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ: ее хороший настрой оказался заразительным.  
      – Тогда компромисс? – предложила она, переведя взгляд с кровати на него. – Она достаточно велика для нас обоих.  
      Честно говоря, так оно и было. Он делил это убогое ложе с женой несколько коротких месяцев их брака – до того как ушел на войну, а затем вернулся к женщине, которая не могла вынести одного вида его или их сына. С тех пор постель прекрасно служила ему одному. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы вновь разделить ее с кем-то, особенно со столь привлекательной женщиной, как Белль. Видя его нерешительность, Белль надавила:  
      – Вам не победить. Однажды я переглядела гнома, так что ему пришлось мне подчиниться.  
      Забыв о своих возражениях, Румпельштильцхен жестом попросил ее продолжить эту историю. Его заинтриговала сама идея, что кто бы то ни было сумел переупрямить одного из известных своей непрошибаемостью гномов.  
      – Он воровал розы из нашего сада, а я хотела, чтобы он перестал. Я неделю спала на улице, пока не застала его за этим занятием. Мне было шесть лет. – Подняв руки, Белль изобразила переваливающуюся походку гнома, при этом ворча себе под нос высоким голосом, потом притворилась удивленной. Потом изобразила себя, выставив руки перед собой, надув щеки и вытаращив глаза. Секунду спустя она уже снова изображала гнома, опустив голову и переступая с ноги на ногу, словно кто-то с неохотой убирался восвояси, поняв, что его раскусили.  
      Эта небольшая пантомима была настолько неожиданной, что Румпельштильцхен разразился смехом. Но тут же крепко сжал губы из боязни разбудить Бея. Белль улыбнулась в ответ, явно довольная успехом.  
      – Ну и – разве это было так трудно? Я знала, что вы умеете смеяться.  
      Все еще хихикая, Румпельштильцхен покачал головой:  
      – Вы победили, – и указал на постель. Но только когда Белль забралась на нее полностью одетой, он перестал волноваться за свое душевное равновесие. Ощущая на себе взгляд девушки, он прошел мимо, изо всех сил пытаясь совладать с хромотой. Мышечная память подводила его, так что приходилось просчитывать каждое движение, напоминая своему телу, как погасить лампу, как сесть и положить палку так, чтобы дотянуться до нее завтра утром. Затем он вытянулся рядом с Белль, держась поближе к краю кровати, поскольку опасался ненароком задеть ее.  
      Румпельштильцхен почувствовал легкое прикосновение и повернул голову. Белль свернулась калачиком на правом боку и протянула руку через постель, чтобы коснуться его локтя. Ее глаза сияли даже в полумраке, и вся она походила на волшебное создание, за которое он по первости ее принял – настолько прекрасное, что больно было смотреть.  
      – Спасибо, что помог мне.  
      – Пожалуйста, Белль, – прошептал он. Впервые ее имя легко соскользнуло с его губ. Румпельштильцхен так хотел накрыть ее ладонь своей, что в итоге решительно переплел пальцы в замок, чтобы наверняка удержаться от искушения. Еще долгое время после того, как Белль уснула, он лежал без сна, почти боясь закрыть глаза. Он хотел прикоснуться к ней, просто провести пальцами по ее руке, по ее лицу, чтобы убедиться, что ее кожа действительно такая нежная, какой кажется. Бодрствуя, он сумел бы игнорировать этот порыв, но во сне мог потянуть к ней свои лапы. Хотя ей и были приятны объятия Бея, Румпельштильцхен даже представлять не хотел, как она отреагирует, если _он_ осмелится дотронуться до нее.  
      Он боролся, сколько мог, но в итоге его глаза постепенно закрылись и наотрез отказались открываться. Балансируя на краю сознания, он вознес беззвучную молитву всем богам, чтобы они помогли ему держать руки при себе. И в конце концов отбыл в страну снов.

 

* * *

      Белль проснулась от приглушенного лязганья чайника и, перед тем как открыть глаза, улыбнулась, вспомнив, где находится. Честно говоря, она не могла припомнить, когда ей последний раз так сладко спалось. Даже ее удобная перина не была столь убаюкивающей, как этот соломенный тюфяк: перспектива брака с Гастоном нагоняла на Белль бессонницу. Сейчас, когда на нее охотились солдаты, она была в еще большей опасности, но прошлой ночью чувствовала себя гораздо более защищенной, чем за все предыдущие месяцы. Трудно будет покинуть это место.  
      За всю ночь она проснулась лишь один раз, разбуженная ощущением прижавшегося к ее спине теплого тела. Румпельштильцхен оберегающим жестом обвил ее рукой за талию, удерживая возле себя. Воспоминание об этом заставило Белль улыбнуться – вряд ли Румпельштильцхен был так же спокоен, когда проснулся. Бедолага, наверное, пришел в ужас.  
      Она выбралась из постели и поймала улыбку Белфайра, протиравшего заспанные глаза.  
      – Доброе утро, Белль!  
      Ее ответ потонул в стуке кованых сапог, раздавшемся снаружи хижины. Все трое замерли, уставившись на дверь. Белль задержала дыхание, опасаясь, что в любой момент солдаты потребуют впустить их или попросту ворвутся внутрь и заберут ее. Когда марширующие шаги стали удаляться дальше по улочке, от облегчения у Белль закружилась голова, и она опустилась на стул.  
      – Куда ты собираешься отсюда податься?  
      Вопрос Бея дал ей возможность сосредоточиться, за что она была ему благодарна. Порывшись в своей сумке, оставленной прошлой ночью на стуле, Белль вытащила потрепанную карту и разложила ее на столе.  
      – Я планировала идти вдоль этого ручья, – сказала она Бею, указывая на отмеченную на бумаге дорогу.  
      Румпельштильцхен подошел, заглянул ей через плечо и пальцем провел по карте воображаемую линию.  
      – Линия фронта сейчас проходит тут, – сообщил он, и Белль увидела, что та пересекает выбранную ею дорогу. Затем он указал на крестик. – Здесь находится лагерь солдат. Если ты попытаешься пойти этим путем, тебя схватят.  
      – Я могу обойти через лес, – неуверенно предположила Белль, стараясь найти другую дорогу. – Эта область изобилует оврагами, но, возможно, я смогу там пробраться, если буду достаточно осторожна.  
      Они втроем склонились над картой, ища альтернативу, когда Бей внезапно поднял глаза.  
      – Почему бы тебе просто не подождать, пока не сдвинется линия фронта? – Заметив вопросительный взгляд Белль, он объяснил: – Линия фронта перемещается каждые несколько недель, и, кажется, сейчас мы побеждаем. Если ты подождешь здесь, пока армия не продвинется вперед, то сможешь пройти прямо за ней.  
      Бей был прав, но успех зависел от целого ряда условий, которые должны были совпасть все одновременно: нужно было, чтобы армия продвинулась в соответствии с прогнозом, чтобы солдаты ее не искали и чтобы Румпельштильцхен согласился на несколько недель приютить беглянку, подвергая опасности себя и сына.  
      Белль с сожалением покачала головой.  
      – Я не могу позволить себе столько времени стеснять вас.  
      – Ты нисколько не стеснишь нас, правда, пап? – Белфайр с мольбой посмотрел на отца, как будто просил разрешения оставить домашнее животное, потом снова перевел взгляд на Белль. – А взамен ты сможешь учить меня читать.  
      – Бей! – осадил его отец. – Мы не должны указывать принцессам, что делать.  
      Тут Румпельштильцхен, видимо, понял, что сморозил глупость, и изменился в лице. Белль громко фыркнула. Она готова была поставить все свое имущество – ему и во сне не снилось, что когда-нибудь он окажется в подобной ситуации.  
      – Я подвергаю вас обоих риску, – сказала Белль, переводя взгляд с одной пары темных глаз на другую. – Если солдаты разыскивают меня…  
      – Не думаю, – ответил Румпельштильцхен, садясь рядом. – Я ничего не слышал о тебе, пока ты не показала плакат. Если они и охотятся за тобой, то держат это в секрете.  
      Бей умоляюще взглянул на нее с другой стороны стола, и Белль поняла, что проиграла.  
      – Ну хорошо, – сдалась она, поднимая руки, и Белфайр захлопал в ладоши. – Только два условия.  
      Румпельштильцхен кивнул, чтобы она продолжала, и Белль озвучила свои требования:  
      – Первое: если вы услышите хоть слово о том, что они ищут меня здесь, вы должны сказать мне. Я _не стану_ подвергать вас опасности. И второе: вы должны позволить мне отработать свое проживание.  
      – Но ты… – протестующе начал Румпельштильцхен, но она перебила его.  
      – Принцесса, знаю, но я тоже могу быть полезной. Я умею готовить, убираться и чинить одежду. Я буду прясть для вас, если ты покажешь, как это делается. Вы _должны_ позволить мне помогать вам.  
      Наступила тишина; она смотрела на Румпельштильцхена, ожидая возражений.  
      – Я собирался сказать «гостья», – мягко проговорил он, и Белль покраснела. – Но, насколько я могу судить, возражать нечего.  
      Бросившись обниматься, Белфайр едва не опрокинул ее вместе со стулом, и Белль обняла его в ответ, чувствуя, как ее отпускает месяцами гнездившееся в теле напряжение. В этом маленьком домике, с этими добрыми людьми она чувствовала себя намного свободнее, чем прежде в окружении аристократов. Она отзывалась на их теплоту и открытость подобно растению, впервые увидевшему солнце. Им ничего не было нужно от нее, кроме уроков чтения и ее компании; они и в мыслях не держали, что смогут как-то возвыситься, подружившись с ней. Они видели всего лишь девушку, которой нужно помочь.  
      Белль справилась со слезами благодарности, и они все вместе быстро набросали план ее пребывания тут. Каждый день Белфайр с отцом от зари до зари работают в поле, а она остается дома. Так как она не сможет сидеть взаперти целый день, то скрыть ее присутствие будет невозможно. Поэтому Румпельштильцхен выдаст ее за свою племянницу, дочь сестры, приехавшую погостить из-за чумы, вспыхнувшей в ее родной деревне. Люди будут избегать ее, боясь заразиться, а если она иногда будет выходить, пряча лицо под капюшоном плаща, то, по замыслу Румпельштильцхена, к ней никто не подойдет. Еще он упомянет, что она ужасно стеснительна.  
      В тот же день они испробовали свой план, и, к удивлению Белль, он сработал. После вольной жизни среди деревьев было тяжело проводить весь день в маленьком домике, но страх перед солдатами с легкостью перевешивал ее неугомонность. Даже если они не ищут ее, все равно новости доходят до них быстрее, чем до жителей деревни. А еще у солдат больше шансов ее узнать.  
      Белль удивлялась, что никто не зашел в дом, чтобы познакомиться с приезжей – или хотя бы поглазеть на нее. В столь крохотной деревеньке любая новость служила пищей для сплетен, а новый человек вызвал бы волну пересудов даже в ее родном городе. Похоже, здесь ни у кого не было времени лезть в чужие дела. Хотя и странно было, что Румпельштильцхен не общался ни с кем, кроме Бея и ее самой. Белль была уверена, что за этим стоит какая-то история.  
      Она охотно приступила к своим новым обязанностям: едва не перевернула дом вверх дном, пока не вычистила каждый уголок и не заштопала и постирала каждый лоскут одежды, какой только смогла найти. Еще Белль готовила обеды, применяя уроки, полученные от королевских поваров, и потихоньку за свой счет пополняла припасы – Бей охотно ходил вместо нее на рынок. Правда, стоило немалых усилий убедить Румпельштильцхена принять эту помощь. Споры прекратились, когда она раздраженно воскликнула: «Это не благотворительность, это просто обед!». Впрочем, и Бея, и его отца впечатлили ее кулинарные способности, так что деньги были потрачены не напрасно.  
      Три недели спустя Бей настолько продвинулся в чтении, что Белль начала давать ему с собой на рынок список покупок – при условии, что перед уходом они вместе прочитают его. Мальчик был таким способным и подавал так много надежд, что сама мысль о том, что он проведет остаток жизни в этой маленькой деревеньке, разбивала ей сердце. А сколько еще на свете таких детей? Сколькие из них навсегда останутся необразованными из-за тех, кто считает, будто крестьяне ничего не стоят? Белль решила, что как только окажется в безопасности, то обязательно что-нибудь для них сделает. Например, откроет школу, чтобы у них, по крайней мере, были примерно одинаковые возможности с дворянскими отпрысками.  
      Это была хорошая идея, и Белль прокручивала ее в голове, пока чистила и подметала, чтобы дом Румпельштильцхена и Бея выглядел хотя бы опрятно. Они очень рисковали, приютив ее, пусть и не говорили об этом, и Белль хотела хоть чем-то отплатить им.  
      Однажды, когда она крошила зелень для супа, ее внимание привлекли доносившиеся с дороги громкие голоса. Изголодавшись по новостям, Белль прислушалась, быстро сообразив, что обсуждают ее.  
      – Дочка его сестры? С чего бы это какой бы то ни было сестре посылать к нему свою кровиночку? – Голос был грубым и низким, и Белль с легкостью вообразила женщину, похожую на вдовствующую герцогиню Гвирлингскую, которая считала себя докой в житейских делах и постоянно совала нос куда не просят.  
      Другой голос ответил со смехом, больше напоминавшем хрюканье:  
      – Что, думаешь, он завел себе любовницу? Нет, она просто обязана быть его племянницей. Кто бы еще согласился с ним жить?  
      – И все же странно, что она объявилась именно сейчас. Ее даже никто не видел.  
      Это была абсолютная ложь. Не далее как этим утром Белль ходила к ручью. И хотя она старалась держаться ото всех подальше, чтобы не разглядели лица, но они _видели_ ее.  
      – Может, она вся в рубцах из-за чумы. Или болеет.  
      От этого утверждения Белль просияла. Если кто-нибудь попытается приблизиться к ней, достаточно будет изобразить сухой кашель, чтобы любопытные разбежались без лишних вопросов.  
      – Возможно, – с разочарованием допустила обладательница первого голоса.  
      – Не похоже, будто он и впрямь окрутил молодую красотку. Это просто смешно: беглая принцесса делит постель с нашим Румпельштильцхеном!  
      После этого голоса отдалились. У Белль упало сердце. В конце концов известие о ее побеге докатилось до деревни. Это лишь вопрос времени, когда солдаты начнут искать ее здесь.  
      И все равно, Белль куда сильнее расстроил издевательский смех сплетниц при одной мысли о том, что Румпельштильцхен нашел себе возлюбленную. Она свирепо уставилась в стену, из-за которой доносились затихающие голоса. Одно хорошо – сочиненная ею и Румпельштильцхеном история выглядела вполне достоверной.  
      Любая женщина была бы рада заполучить его, – раздосадовано подумала Белль. Румпельштильцхен был хорошим и добрым, а его открытое лицо говорило о честности и милосердии. Мало кто из дворян, которых она встречала, мог похвастаться подобными чертами характера. Он укрывал ее, хотя и не должен был, и это говорило о силе духа, которая куда важнее больной ноги. Он был _хорошим_ человеком, и его нерешительным улыбкам Белль радовалась куда больше, чем самым вычурным комплиментам Гастона.  
      Она залилась румянцем при мысли о том, как часто лезла из кожи вон, только чтобы вызвать одну из таких улыбок. У Бея это получалось легче, а у нее больше недели ушло на то, чтобы отучить Румпельштильцхена относиться к ней, как к фарфоровой. Лишь в последние несколько дней она убедилась, что Румпельштильцхен видит в ней просто Белль, а не Ее Высочество принцессу Белль из Эйвонлии.  
      Иногда, когда они с Беем занимались чтением, а он прял, Белль вроде бы замечала его взгляд, наполненный какой-то смутной тоской – но стоило ей поднять глаза от книги, как он снова сосредотачивался на колесе прялки. А вернувшись к уроку, она вновь ощущала на себе этот внимательный взгляд. С печальной улыбкой Белль размышляла, как много бы отдала, чтобы Румпельштильцхен так смотрел на нее, зная, что она _может_ это заметить.

 

* * *

      Когда этим вечером они с Беем возвращались с полей домой, Румпельштильцхену шагалось легко, как никогда прежде. Свет просачивался сквозь занавески на окнах, скрывающие Белль от любопытных взглядов, а из трубы поднимался дым, обещая уют и вкусный ужин. Белль наверняка встретит их у двери, такая красивая… Она будет поправлять выбивающиеся кудри, и ее теплая улыбка без слов покажет, как она рада, что он вернулся. Что _они_ вернулись, – поправил себя Румпельштильцхен. Белль, наверное, будет рада, что они вернулись.  
      Сегодня он приготовил для нее подарок: букет из калужницы и молодого вереска, который собрал, пока они пасли овец. Это были не цветы, а, скорее, сорняки, но накануне Белль издалека восхищалась их видом, и Румпельштильцхен подумал, что букет заставит ее улыбнуться. Она часто улыбалась, но ему по-прежнему казалось, что недостаточно. Белль должна улыбаться всегда, не зная ни боли, ни страданий. Он боготворил ее улыбку.  
      Он боготворил _ее_ , – признался себе Румпельштильцхен. Как может быть по-другому, когда каждый ее поступок приносит радость его дому и его сыну? Белль была куда более волшебным созданием, чем фея, за которую он принял ее при первой встрече, – она была женщиной, которая смотрела на него без издевки и презрения и щедро дарила ему свои улыбки, расцвечивая мир яркими красками.  
      И еще она была принцессой. А он не имел права думать о ней подобным образом.  
      Замешкавшись перед самой хижиной, Румпельштильцхен попытался отдать букет Бею:  
      – Держи. Они понравятся ей больше, если их подаришь ты.  
      Сын посмотрел на него как на умалишенного:  
      – Пап, это твои цветы. Ей понравится, если их вручишь ты.  
      – Бей… – Румпельштильцхен не успел закончить – Бей в мгновение ока улизнул к колодцу, а до двери было рукой подать, и Белль наверняка уже расслышала стук палки по дорожке. Отступать было некуда. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он толкнул дверь и был встречен приветливой улыбкой Белль.  
      – С возвращением.  
      Сейчас хижина походила на дом как никогда раньше. Они и с Беем справлялись кое-как, но каким-то образом Белль делала все живым, уютным и прекрасным. Румпельштильцхен покраснел, сообразив, что она заметила букет, и робко протянул его:  
      – Для тебя. Если ты захочешь его принять…  
      Белль с видимым удовольствием взяла букет и зарылась в него лицом, вдыхая слабый аромат цветов. Она держала собранный им пучок сорняков, словно это был самый роскошный букет, какой она когда-либо видела. И когда Белль подняла глаза от цветов и улыбнулась ему, он почувствовал себя таким же сорняком, волею светлой души превращенным в благоуханный букет.  
      – Спасибо тебе. – Она присела перед ним в настоящем реверансе, как перед дворянином, затем потянулась и поцеловала его в щеку. Отошла, чтобы поставить цветы в глиняный кувшин, бережно и ласково расположив каждый цветок так, чтобы тот смотрелся наилучшим образом.  
      – Тебе нравятся цветы, Белль? – спросил вернувшийся Бей. Самый правильный его поступок за сегодня – потому что Румпельштильцхен до сих пор ощущал губы Белль на своей коже. Он не смог бы завязать разговор хотя бы и ради спасения собственной жизни. – Папа потратил весь день, выискивая самые красивые.  
      Белль стрельнула глазами в его сторону, и Румпельштильцхен даже не успел смутиться от откровенности Бея, потому что никогда раньше не видел у нее такого выражения лица. Оно было одновременно счастливым, и серьезным, и полным надежды – и от этого его сердце бешено заколотилось.  
      – Я думаю, они великолепны, – сказала она, не отводя глаз, и он не мог не думать, что она имела в виду нечто большее, чем цветы.  
      Обед прошел в молчании. Все блюда, приготовленные Белль, были восхитительны, но этим вечером Румпельштильцхен не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что ест. Она могла положить перед ним разделанную крысу, и он бы даже не заметил. Он не мог перестать смотреть на Белль; в груди ворочалась и никак не желала растворяться безумная надежда. Девушка отвечала ему теплым и нежным взглядом, и Румпельштильцхен пытался убедить себя – она так улыбается ему из благодарности.  
      Но вероломное сердце отказывалось этому верить.  
      Бей заметил их переглядывания и, покончив с едой, немедленно сцапал со стола книгу со сказками.  
      – Белль, можно я сегодня сам себе почитаю? – быстро спросил он. – Я уточню, если не разберу какое-нибудь слово.  
      Не дожидаясь ответа, Бей сорвался с места и уселся возле очага, уткнув нос в книгу, словно старался превратиться в невидимку. Вся его поза как бы громко возвещала – я слеп и глух ко всему, кроме своих сказок. Румпельштильцхен со стыдом прикрыл глаза. Его сын был добр и полон самых лучших побуждений, но, увы, ему не хватало тонкости. Белль наверняка подумала, будто это он подговорил Бея.  
      Они сидели в тишине несколько долгих минут, а потом Белль вдруг спросила тихим голосом:  
      – Как ты повредил ногу?  
      Это было последнее, что он ожидал от нее услышать, и потому он вздрогнул и неосознанно отодвинулся.  
      – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
      – У каждого есть что рассказать, – пояснила она. – Ты все обо мне знаешь, Румпельштильцхен. Я бы хотела узнать тебя. – Это было правдой. За последние недели она поведала множество историй – в основном, Бею, но он тоже слушал, – и он смог себе составить довольно полное представление о ее жизни.  
      А сам ни разу не отплатил ей тем же.  
      – Здесь особо нечего рассказывать, – ответил Румпельштильцхен, и вот это уже было ложью. Он мог многое рассказать – просто не хотел. Потому что, услышав о его трусости, она посмотрит на него совсем по-другому. Женщинам не нравятся трусы. Он отлично это усвоил. Узнав обо всем, Белль перестанет улыбаться ему – а он не был уверен, что проживет хотя бы день без этой улыбки.  
      Белль продолжала умоляюще смотреть на него, и Румпельштильцхен не смог отказать ей в этой единственной просьбе.  
      – Я участвовал в войне с ограми. В первой. Я недавно женился, был молод и глуп. Я думал, что война – это почетно.  
      Его обманули… но он быстро выучился.  
      Взгляд Белль смягчился.  
      – Как ты познакомился с женой?  
      Если она рассчитывает на романтичную сказку, придется ее разочаровать.  
      – Она жила в нашей деревне. – Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами. – У ее отца был участок, на который положил глаз мой отец, так что нас сосватали.  
      Он не был уверен, как расценивать выражение, появившееся на лице Белль. Простые люди не могли позволить себе жениться по любви, но он думал, что у знати дела обстоят точно так же. Возможно, Белль осуждает его за то, что он заключил договорной брак, в то время как ей хватило отваги сбежать от своего.  
      Белль накрыла ладонью его покоящуюся на столе руку и печально спросила:  
      – Ты не любил ее?  
      Хоть убей, но он не представлял, как ответить. Он попросту никогда об этом не задумывался. Та женщина была его женой, и он выполнял свой долг – вот и все.  
      – Я не любил ее, – наконец выдавил Румпельштильцхен, задаваясь вопросом: звучат ли для Белль эти слова так же бессмысленно, как они прозвучали для него. Когда его женили, это оказалось довольно удобно. И когда жена ушла, это было неприятно. Однако ее уход был лишь еще одним примером того, какой он неудачник, – сердце Румпельштильцхена осталось нетронутым.  
      – Итак, ты ушел на войну, – напомнила Белль, придвигая свой стул поближе и возвращая их к первоначальной истории.  
      – Я думал, что стану героем, – тихо сказал Румпельштильцхен, насмешливо кривя рот от нахлынувших воспоминаний. – Все было не так.  
      Она молча сжала его руку, позволяя самому подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, что он увидел.  
      – На бумаге это выглядело очень аккуратно. Огры там. Мы тут. Они составляли план передвижений войск перед каждым боем, говорили нам, куда идти и что делать. А потом это началось, и огры были _везде_ , и кругом были крики, и кровь, и куски тел… – Он быстро дышал, в горле поднималась желчь – он вспомнил вкус крови, брызжущей ему на лицо и попадающей в рот. – И когда все закончилось, половина людей погибла, и были другие совещания и еще больше планов, и это просто продолжалось…  
      Голос прервался. Белль обняла Румпельштильцхена, притянув к себе, и он уткнулся лицом в ее шею, всхлипывая, как ребенок. Укачивая, она гладила его по волосам, а он пытался забыться в ее объятиях. Прикосновения Белль в какой-то мере облегчали ужасные воспоминания, возвращая его в реальность, где все еще существовали такие вещи, как сострадание и доброта.  
      Выплакавшись, Румпельштильцхен обессиленно уронил голову на плечо Белль, и она крепко обняла его, прижимаясь щекой к его волосам.  
      – Я дезертировал, – прошептал он, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть осуждения на ее лице – а оно появилось, наверняка появилось. – Во время одного из сражений я просто потерял рассудок и сбежал. Позднее я узнал, что весь мой отряд был уничтожен. Я не знаю, была ли в том моя вина или нет.  
      Румпельштильцхен сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь надышаться запахом Белль. Теперь она в любую секунду оттолкнет его, не в состоянии вынести рядом с собой труса. Она скажет ему, какое он ничтожество – и он согласится с нею. Храбрая Белль почувствует к нему вполне справедливое отвращение.  
      – Конечно же нет! – горячо возразила Белль, сильнее прижимая его к себе, и ее слова оказались настолько неожиданными, что он едва сумел их понять. – Тебя бы тоже убили, если бы ты остался. Слава богам, что тебе хватило здравого смысла бежать.  
      – Здравого смысла? – повторил Румпельштильцхен, чувствуя странное оцепенение. Возможно, она недопоняла его. – Белль, я _бежал_. Я трус. За это они наказали меня хромотой.  
      Он вздрогнул и выпрямился: последняя часть секрета открылась против его воли. Он рассказал вполне достаточно. Белль не нужно знать подробностей о булаве капитана, дробящей его колено.  
      – Они _наказали тебя хромотой_? – неверяще переспросила Белль, сверкая глазами. – Вот ублюдки. – Ее голос походил на рык, и Румпельштильцхен немедленно понял, что злить Белль – очень, очень плохая идея. К счастью, на сей раз ее гнев был направлен не на него.  
      – Это закон… – попытался объяснить он, но Белль перебила.  
      – Это нелепость. Вся война – сплошная нелепость. – Она всплеснула руками, будто взбешенная несовершенством мира. – Должен быть другой путь.  
      – Я бы хотел, чтобы он был, – Румпельштильцхен вздохнул от облегчения, что разговор перешел на другую тему. С ограми нельзя было договориться, их нельзя было победить в открытом бою, и даже Темный не в силах был уничтожить их при помощи магии.  
      Румпельштильцхен не мог придумать других способов.  
      – Он должен быть, – повторила Белль, вставая и принимаясь яростно убирать со стола. Она молча набросилась на грязную посуду, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Несомненно, пытаясь закончить войну. Если кто и сможет найти выход, то это будет Белль. Но Румпельштильцхен не мог не думать, что это безнадежно. Они будут сражаться и умирать, пока их не одолеют. Все, на что он был способен, – надеяться, что этого не произойдет при жизни его или Бея.  
      Вроде бы к концу вечера Белль успокоилась. Она молчала, пока Бей не улегся спать.  
      – Насколько все плохо? С твоей ногой? – спросила она. К тому моменту Белль уже забралась под одеяла, одетая в одну лишь сорочку. Они оба отбросили стыдливость еще недели назад, когда поняли, что спать в верхней одежде не только физически неудобно, но и… неловко. Тем не менее, Румпельштильцхен всегда ложился в штанах.  
      Услышав эти слова, он остановился, не потушив лампу.  
      – Ты хочешь посмотреть? – мягко спросил он, не веря собственным словам. О чем он думает, предлагая показать ей _такое_?  
      После секундного колебания Белль кивнула. Румпельштильцхен перенес лампу к кровати, поставив ее на пол, и стянул с себя скромную одежду. Тени не давали Белль разглядеть все полностью, но, подняв лампу, он услышал рваный вздох.  
      Румпельштильцхен смотрел вниз, на свое колено, не желая видеть отвращение на ее лице. Колено выглядело уже не так плохо, как когда-то, – далеко не так, – но безобразные бугры все еще причудливо выпирали в таких местах, где у нормального колена ничего выступать не должно. И там, где сгустки крови так и не разошлись, кожа была почти зеленоватого оттенка. Он жил с болью так долго, что уже и не помнил, каково это – не ощущать ее.  
      Румпельштильцхен попытался успокоить Белль:  
      – В какие-то дни колену хуже, в какие-то – лучше. Я не придаю этому особого значения.  
      Белль едва сдерживала рыдания, поэтому он поспешно прикрутил огонь, чтобы она больше не видела этого кошмара. И едва не уронил лампу, когда ощутил чужую руку на своем бедре, прямо над коленом, а затем Белль склонилась и нежно поцеловала раздробленный сустав.  
      Румпельштильцхен со всхлипом втянул воздух – каждое нервное окончание внезапно воспламенилось, и он благословлял свое больное колено, раз из-за него к нему прикоснулась Белль. Она потянула его вниз, к себе, опустила голову ему на плечо и положила руку на талию.  
      – Мне так жаль, – прошептала она. – Это не должно было случиться с тобой. Это неправильно.  
      Он нерешительно обнял ее и крепко прижал к себе. Несмотря ни на что, он все еще не был до конца уверен, что она не даст ему пощечину. Но Белль лишь вздохнула и прильнула ближе. Румпельштильцхен зарылся лицом в ее волосы, вдыхая запах дыма и лаванды, которым они пропахли, и позволил себе представить, что так будет всегда.

 

* * *

      Когда Белль проснулась следующим утром, она по-прежнему была в руках Румпельштильцхена. Хотя он всегда обнимал ее во сне, но ни разу и секунды не оставался в постели после рассвета, оставляя ее просыпаться в одиночестве. Она подняла голову с его груди – в легком замешательстве, что использовала его в качестве подушки, – и задержала дыхание при виде его взволнованных глаз.  
      – Доброе утро, – прошептала она.  
      – Доброе утро, – пробормотал он в ответ, подняв дрожащую руку, чтобы убрать волосы с ее лица. Потом положил ладонь ей на затылок, вынуждая склонить голову ниже. Белль опустила трепещущие веки, думая, что Румпельштильцхен собирается ее поцеловать, но в последний момент он лишь скользнул губами по ее щеке. И все же она не была разочарована – не сейчас, когда он впервые осмелился коснуться ее.  
      Несмотря на душевное приветствие, утро потекло своим чередом, хотя Белль знала, что Бей следит за ними, как ястреб. Она надеялась, что мальчик одобряет их, а потом вспомнила, как страстно он стремился предоставить им уединение прошлым вечером, и решила, что он _должен_ их одобрять.  
      Она с улыбкой проводила их обоих и принялась за работу, приводя хижину в порядок; ее ум занимали одновременно война и ее собственные надежды на будущее. В конечном счете, она должна была вернуться в общество – нельзя было позволить отцу провести остаток жизни, ломая голову, что же с ней произошло, – но Белль надеялась, что когда это случиться, Румпельштильцхен и Бей будут готовы пойти с ней. Если она смогла найти себе место в их мире, она также сможет найти для них место в своем.  
      Погруженная в мысли, Белль не заметила, как быстро пролетел день, и вскоре услышала знакомое постукивание палки, резко выделяющееся даже на фоне постоянно шумевших на улице солдат. Румпельштильцхен открыл дверь, и оказалось, что он снова принес цветы. Белль просто растаяла. Румпельштильцхен еще не успел протянуть букет, как она шагнула в его объятия, наслаждаясь ощущением его рук, без колебаний обвивших ее талию.  
      – С возвращением.  
      – Папа! – встревоженный голос Бея заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга. Мальчик вбежал в дом. – Папа, они забрали Моррейн, они снова снизили возрастную планку.  
      – Ей всего четырнадцать, – пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, в ужасе уставившись на сына. Белль знала, что Бею тринадцать, но не знала, когда у него день рождения. Если совсем скоро, если они заберут Бея… Белль прижала руку к охваченному внезапным спазмом горлу и замотала головой, отгоняя саму мысль об этом.  
      – Это еще не все, – добавил Бей, повернувшись к ней, и неохотно протянул знакомый плакат. – Они ищут тебя.  
      Белль взяла у него плакат и увидела, что награду подняли до пятисот золотых монет. Неудивительно, что поиски набрали обороты.  
      – Папа, что мы будем делать? – прошептал Бей голосом, преисполненным ужаса.  
      Румпельштильцхен перевел глаза со своего сына на нее и обратно.  
      – Мы уходим.  
      Белль обменялась взглядами с Беем, который явно был удивлен не меньше нее.  
      – Ты спасешься в Сендриллионе, даже если нам придется пробираться через леса, – сказал ей Румпельштильцхен, потом посмотрел на сына. – И они не смогут забрать тебя, если не найдут. Мы берем все, что сможем унести, и уходим этой ночью.  
      Следующие несколько часов прошли в тихой панической суматохе и сборах – они пытались забрать все, что может понадобиться, но при этом не нагрузить себя сверх меры. Упаковав сумки, они съежились перед огнем; Белль оглядывала подарившую ей столько счастья хижину, пытаясь запечатлеть ее в памяти.  
      Они подождали немного после восхода луны, пока на деревню опустятся темнота и тишина, а затем двинулись в путь. Румпельштильцхен возглавлял отряд, Белль замыкала его, а Бей – для безопасности – шел посередине. Несмотря на больное колено Румпельштильцхена, они шли довольно быстро, стремясь как можно скорее достичь ближайшей лесной опушки. И держались дороги как наиболее короткого пути, надеясь, что темнота будет защищать их, пока они не доберутся до леса.  
      Сердце Белль при каждом шаге бухало в грудной клетке; ей всюду мерещились прячущиеся во мраке солдаты. И то, что она никого не видела, лишь усиливало страх. Они достигли первых деревьев почти с рассветом, и она чуть расслабилась, думая, что у них, пожалуй, все получится.  
      Рядом с ней замаячил темный силуэт. Проглотив вопль, Белль инстинктивно размахнулась сумкой и огрела… старика.  
      – Подайте на пропитание, – проблеял тот дрожащим голосом.  
      Белль едва не сгорела со стыда.  
      – Мне жаль, мне так жаль, – лихорадочно зачастила она, наклонившись, чтобы подобрать разбросанные пожитки старика. Румпельштильцхен опустил в его ладонь несколько мелких монет. – Ступайте вперед, я догоню вас, – велела Белль, сходя с тропинки, чтобы изловить обрывки бумаги, готовые разлететься по всей округе.  
      – Я не хотел напугать вас, – сказал ей попрошайка, пока она помогала ему собрать вещи. Но не успела она ответить, как вдруг услышала доносящийся с дороги стук копыт. Чей-то грубый голос потребовал у Румпельштильцхена объяснений, куда он направляется.  
      В ее плечо вцепилась рука – бродяга толкнул ее дальше в тень. Белль была благодарна за вмешательство. Если бы он этого не сделал, она бы в ярости выбежала на дорогу – из-за тона, которым незнакомец разговаривал с Румпельштильцхеном. Она вытянула шею и увидела насмешника. Это был высокий солдат. От его издевательского, язвительного тона ее гнев возрос до небес. Солдат назвал Румпельштильцхена трусом и угрожал забрать Бея на войну. Сердце Белль сжалось, когда она услышала, как Румпельштильцхен умоляет не отбирать у него сына. У нее не было власти над этими людьми, даже если бы она могла без опаски обнаружить себя. Но ведь Белфайру еще нет четырнадцати; по закону они не могут забрать его!  
      Однако, по-видимому, солдаты не считались с законом. Белль с ужасом слушала, как они готовятся забрать мальчика, глумясь над попытками Румпельштильцхена отговорить их.  
      – У тебя нет ни силы, ни власти, ни денег, ни чести – ничего, кроме твоей верноподданности, – насмехался солдат, и мозг Белль заработал на полную мощь. Румпельштильцхен мог разыграть лишь одну карту, и она готова была отдать ее.  
      – Если они спросят, вы ведете меня к королю, – прошипела Белль попрошайке, надеясь, что тот последует ее плану, и закричала: – Нет, прекратите! Я не буду молчать!  
      Белль сунула локоть в руку попрошайке и, спотыкаясь, выбежала на дорогу, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело так, будто она сопротивляется.  
      – Я – принцесса Белль из Эйвонлии, и я требую, чтобы вы заставили этих грубиянов освободить меня! – Она повелительно посмотрела на солдат, уверенная, что составила о них верное мнение. Эти люди не были джентльменами. Они не отпустят молодую женщину, за которую назначена награда, и определенно отвлекутся на куда более лакомый кусочек, чем незатейливое запугивание бедного пастуха и его сына.  
      При виде нее глаза капитана стали масляными: он разглядывал ее, словно она была призовой кобылой или сочным куском мяса.  
      – Принцесса Белль, – промурлыкал он, и Белль едва удержалась, чтобы не вздрогнуть.  
      Сзади в нее вцепились руки – другой солдат схватил ее.  
      – Оставьте крестьян, – скомандовал капитан. – Мы только что нашли на дороге пятьсот золотых.  
      Румпельштильцхен смотрел на нее с мучительной болью, врезавшейся в каждую линию его лица, и Белль попыталась ему улыбнуться. Возможно, ей удастся сбежать по дороге. До королевства Лорана далеко, и по пути всякое может случиться. По крайней мере, она дала ему и Бею время исчезнуть. Румпельштильцхен смотрел то на нее, то на солдат, явно прикидывая варианты, но у него их не было. Ей это было известно лучше, чем ему.  
      – Нет! – выкрикнул Бей и шагнул вперед, несмотря на попытку отца удержать его. – Она наша пленница! Мы имеем право на часть награды!  
      Белль покачала головой, пытаясь заставить его замолчать, но мальчик скрестил руки на груди, упрямо глядя на солдат.  
      – Парень прав! – пророкотал бродяга удивительно звучным для старика голосом. – Закон короля гласит, что мы должны поделить деньги.  
      – Я требую, чтобы вы взяли нас с собой, – добавил Румпельштильцхен с таким видом, словно сам не верит, в то, что сказал.  
      Белль тоже не верила. Что он творит?  
      Глядя на разыгрывавшуюся перед ним сцену, капитан крякнул, потом сделал знак своим людям:  
      – Забирайте всех.  
      Белль не пришлось изображать смятение, когда солдаты схватили всех четверых и принялись заталкивать в повозку, уже заполненную набранными по округе ребятишками. Прямо сейчас она ничего не могла сделать для Бея и Румпельштильцхена, но, возможно, она хотя бы спасет детей? Упершись пятками в землю, она вскинула голову и задрала нос:  
      – Вы собираетесь везти меня вместе с оборванцами? Я требую, чтобы их убрали. – Королевство Лорана находилось в противоположной стороне от линии фронта, а деревня Румпельштильцхена – всего лишь в нескольких милях позади. Несомненно, капитан увидит резон в том, чтобы не тащить с собой детишек, и те смогут укрыться в деревне. По крайней мере, это лучше, чем быть отправленными на войну, которую им не выиграть.  
      – Ты не в том положении, чтобы отдавать приказы, милашка, – ухмыльнулся солдат, возмутительным образом схватив ее за подбородок. Белль отпрянула и «извлекла из ножен» оружие, которым не пользовалась годами. Запрокинув голову, она сделала глубокий вдох, затем открыла рот и завопила.  
      У нее ушло несколько секунд, чтобы попасть в нужный регистр: пронзительную ноту, которая заставляла придворных зажимать уши и падать на колени. Даже эти закаленные ветераны не устояли. Они инстинктивно попятились с перекошенными от боли лицами. Попрошайка тоже отодвинулся подальше, а вот Румпельштильцхен и Бей остались стоять возле нее – Румпельштильцхен выглядел слегка испуганным, Бей, напротив, казался впечатленным.  
      Она тянула вопль так долго, как только могла, решительно оборвав звук, лишь когда у нее закончился воздух. Сделав вид, что снова набирает воздуха, она открыла рот…  
      – Отпустить сопляков! – проревел капитан, и Белль немедленно улыбнулась ему самой светлой из своих улыбок.  
      – Благодарю вас, – сладко пропела она, словно и не вопила только что, как баньши.  
      В получившейся суматохе она сумела поймать нескольких бросившихся врассыпную ребят и прошептала указание в их маленькие уши:  
      – Деревня там. Идите по дороге. Держитесь вместе. – Это была не ахти какая помощь, но она надеялась, что этого достаточно.  
      Их погрузили в повозку вместо детей; теперь солдаты обращались с ними чуть бережнее, с опаской поглядывая на Белль. Румпельштильцхен прислонился к одной из стенок повозки, нищий сел напротив, а Бей притулился слева от отца. Белль предпочла сесть справа от него, стараясь не задеть его ногу. Но Румпельштильцхен все же застонал, когда повозка качнулась, приходя в движение. Белль подбадривающе сжала его руку.  
      – Ты не должна была этого делать, – прошептал Бей, перегнувшись через отца, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. – Ты могла тайком уйти.  
      – И отдать тебя ограм? Я пыталась найти для вас выход из положения. – Белль вздохнула, чуть тяжелее навалившись на Румпельштильцхена. Возбуждение от вызванного их хитростью азарта быстро выветрилось, оставив после себя тяжелую усталость. Румпельштильцхен нерешительно обхватил ее руками, прижав к себе.  
      – Он прав, ты не должна была, – прошептал он ей в волосы. – Но спасибо.  
      – Папа, что мы будем делать? – Бей повторил заданный накануне вопрос, но на сей раз ни у кого не было ответа.  
      Румпельштильцхен вздохнул:  
      – Мы найдем выход.  
      Нищий наклонился вперед, пристально уставившись на троицу:  
      – Темный может это сделать.  
      Румпельштильцхен покачал головой:  
      – С какой стати Темный станет помогать нам?  
      – Из-за кинжала с его именем. Любой, кто владеет кинжалом, может управлять им. Нужно только найти его. – Голос мужчины был выразительным и глубоким, заставляя поверить каждому слову.  
      – Приказывать Темному? – голос Румпельштильцхена дрогнул, и Белль тоже мысленно содрогнулась.  
      Бей рассказывал ей об этом маге. Сама идея о том, чтобы находиться рядом с подобным созданием, леденила кровь.  
      – Вы сможете спасти мальчика, – попрошайка бросил взгляд на Белль, – и вашу даму. Кинжал в замке герцога. Все, что от вас требуется, – это взять его.  
      Румпельштильцхен сглотнул ком в горле и повернулся к Белль, пытаясь встретиться с ней глазами.  
      Нищий продолжил:  
      – Если вы не хотите контролировать Темного, можно просто заколоть его кинжалом. Он не сможет сражаться с вами. Тогда _вы_ получите его силу.  
      – У нас нет выбора, – хрипло прошептал Румпельштильцхен.  
      Белль хотела возразить – ни один план, включающий в себя кого-то с прозвищем Темный, не мог быть хорошей идеей – но не смогла.  
      – Действительно, нет.

 

* * *

      Все инстинкты Румпельштильцхена протестовали против расставания, но выбора не было. Кто-то должен был украсть кинжал, а он наименее ценный из троих. Кроме того, и Бей, и Белль – они оба сильные и умные. Они не пропадут без него. Он был трусом, и неважно, что говорит Белль.  
      Но ради них он будет храбрым.  
      – Я прикажу Темному освободить вас. А потом… – Румпельштильцхен умолк, не в состоянии даже помыслить о такой силе в своих руках. Наверное, он отдаст кинжал Белль, когда они воссоединятся. Она сможет использовать его с умом.  
      – А потом мы что-нибудь придумаем, – закончила за него Белль, потянувшись, чтобы теснее прижаться к нему. Румпельштильцхен обвил ее руками, словно набираясь сил от ее присутствия. Теплые губы запечатлели нежный поцелуй на его щеке, затем она прошептала ему на ухо:  
      – Будь осторожен. Я позабочусь о Бее ради тебя.  
      Слезы обожгли ему глаза. Румпельштильцхен заставил себя отпустить ее и повернулся к сыну.  
      – Будь осторожен, папа, – решительно сказал мальчик, прижавшись лицом к его груди. – И не беспокойся, – прошептал он, – я позабочусь о Белль ради тебя.  
      Вопреки обстоятельствам, Румпельштильцхен хихикнул. Они были так похожи – Бей и Белль – оба столь храбрые, что ему становилось стыдно за себя. Он не мог подобрать слов, и до того, как он успел сказать что-то вроде – держитесь подальше от опасности, не лезьте на рожон, я приду за вами, я люблю вас, – нищий повысил голос, чтобы привлечь внимание солдат:  
      – Ты дурак, Румпельштильцхен! Нам не понадобилась твоя помощь, чтобы поймать ее, и не нужна сейчас. Убирайся!  
      – Оставь себе деньги! – выкрикнул Румпельштильцхен в ответ, и теперь солдаты, заинтересовавшись, подъехали ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит у пленников. – Я сам готов заплатить, лишь бы оказаться от тебя подальше!  
      Он ткнул пальцем в ближайшего солдата и, стараясь добиться того же надменного тона, которым Белль приказывала капитану, потребовал:  
      – Ты! Останови повозку и высади меня. С меня хватит.  
      К его потрясению, приказу подчинились. Раньше, чем Румпельштильцхен понял, что случилось, он снова стоял на дороге. Прикусив язык, он заставил себя не оглядываться, когда повозка тронулась. Вместо этого Румпельштильцхен сконцентрировался на том, чтобы переставлять ноги: одну за другой. Его сердце обливалось кровью.  
      Разлука с Белль и Беем была мучительна, но сейчас у него не было времени думать об этом. Загнав чувства в самый угол разума, Румпельштильцхен попробовал составить план, зная, что в замок герцога не проникнуть без отвлекающего маневра. Попрошайка сообщил, где может находиться кинжал, но там наверняка будет куча охранников.  
      А что может вынудить любого крепкого мужчину бежать без оглядки?  
      Ответ был до смешного прост: огонь. Замок наверняка сделан из камня, но перекрытия, обшивка и гобелены горят. Достаточно устроить пожар, и он сможет войти и взять то, что ему нужно.  
      Ускорив шаг, насколько мог, Румпельштильцхен направился обратно к хижине, точно зная, что ему понадобится. Он лишь надеялся, что у него будет достаточно времени. Приготовление ланолина может затянуться надолго, а ему надо успеть до сумерек. Он не может ждать дольше. Не тогда, когда Бей и Белль рассчитывают на него.

 

* * *

      Белль напрягала глаза, долго провожая Румпельштильцхена взглядом, пока тот не уковылял в утреннюю дымку. Потом посмотрела в убитое лицо Бея и обняла его, пытаясь утешить.  
      И тут она заметила выражение лица нищего. Он не казался обеспокоенным или хоть самую малость настороженным. Напротив, он выглядел явно довольным собой.  
      Это могло и не иметь значения. Нищий просто мог верить, что Румпельштильцхен преуспеет и спасет их всех. Правда, в ее сказках было полно нищих, которые были не теми, за кого себя выдавали, а еще Белль не могла пренебречь своими инстинктами.  
      Она решила наблюдать за ним.  
      Чтобы скоротать время, Белль принялась отвлекать Бея, рассказывая ему истории из книги и своей жизни, пока мальчик не заснул. Было еще слишком темно, чтобы читать, и вскоре покачивание повозки убаюкало и ее. Белль вскидывалась каждые несколько минут, всякий раз ища взглядом попрошайку. Тот казался спящим, но она не решалась верить глазам.  
      Урывков сна, которые ей перепали, с трудом хватало, чтобы поддержать силы, когда наступил и скучно потянулся бесконечно длинный день. Солдаты дали им на завтрак относительно свежий хлеб и устроили короткий привал, чтобы пленники размяли ноги и справили нужду. Покончив с этим, Белль заметила Бея, стоящего возле дороги и смотрящего в ту сторону, откуда они приехали.  
      – Как ты думаешь, что сейчас делает папа?  
      Белль положила руки на плечи Бею и почувствовала, что он дрожит.  
      – Он готовится освободить нас, – сказала она со всей убедительностью, какую сумела отыскать.  
      Бей кивнул.  
      – Я тоже так думаю. Он спасет нас.  
      Эта наивная вера придала ей сил, чтобы забраться обратно в повозку, которая медленно и неотвратимо везла ее прямо к человеку, жаждущему ее смерти.  
      – Ну же. Время для уроков.  
      За то время, пока солнце взошло, а затем покатилось в зените, медленно плывя по небу, нищий едва ли сказал пару слов. Казалось, его взгляд был обращен внутрь себя, лицо было безмятежным… На закате Белль следила за ним уже неотрывно, все более и более убеждаясь, что _нечто_ витает в воздухе. По-прежнему безоговорочно доверяя своим инстинктам, Белль одной рукой обнимала Бея за плечи, положив другую на солому рядом с попрошайкой, готовясь в любой момент дотянуться до него. Просто на всякий случай.  
      Когда окончательно спустилась ночь, единственным предупреждением для нее стал резкий вдох нищего, а потом его губы изогнулись в торжествующей улыбке. Крепче прижав к себе Бея, Белль схватила попрошайку за руку и провалилась в никуда.  
      Она держалась за остальных, и только это удержало ее от падения. Голова тошнотворно кружилась, а желудок, казалось, выпрыгивал из тела. Рядом с ней рвало Бея, и лишь нищий стоял абсолютно неподвижно.  
      Когда перед глазами перестало мельтешить, выяснилось, что они вернулись в тот самый лес, который покинули этим утром, а перед ними стоит Румпельштильцхен с факелом в одной руке и вычурным кинжалом в другой – и неверяще смотрит на них. Даже невзирая на тошноту, на сердце у Белль полегчало. Он сделал это и сбежал невредимым.  
      Не доверяя собственному голосу, Белль просто откинула с головы нищего капюшон, позволяя Румпельштильцхену увидеть, кого он вызвал.  
      – Ты? – у него перехватило горло: лицо нищего внезапно изменилось и стало каким-то нечеловеческим. – _Ты_ – Темный? Ты рассказал мне, как убить тебя!  
      С отчаянием уставившись на Бея и Белль, Румпельштильцхен взмахнул кинжалом.  
      – Отпусти их!  
      Поскольку это Белль висела на нищем, тот исполнил приказ, попросту толкнув ее в спину. Потеряв равновесие от неожиданного тычка, Белль пошатнулась, но Бей поймал ее, не дав упасть. Румпельштильцхен сделал им знак укрыться за его спиной.  
      – Если ты Темный, почему хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя? – требовательно спросил он. Нищий ухмыльнулся, и Румпельштильцхен добавил, – Я приказываю тебе отвечать честно и полно.  
      Темный склонил голову, одобряя разумный приказ.  
      – Я живу на свете очень долго и совершил бесчисленное множество ужасных вещей. Моя воля мне не принадлежит. Я хочу избавиться от своего проклятья и обрести покой.  
      – Если ты можешь все, почему не прекратишь войну? – подал голос Бей.  
      – Отвечай ему, – Румпельштильцхен чуть опустил кинжал, по-прежнему держа его направленным на Темного. Правда, теперь он рассчитывал все же поговорить, а не сражаться.  
      – Я могу делать только то, что велит мне хозяин. Ваш герцог упивается красотой войны.  
      От этих слов у Белль внутри все перевернулось. Обладать силой, способной спасти столько жизней, и ничего для этого не сделать… Это было бесчеловечно.  
      – Но ты можешь заставить огров отступить, если тебе приказать?  
      Нищий мрачно улыбнулся, и впервые за все время Белль поняла, почему его так боялись.  
      – Я могу испепелить их всех на месте, – прошипел он.  
      Плечи Румпельштильцхена напряглись.  
      – Сделай… – начал он, но Белль перебила его.  
      – Нет, постой!  
      Ее мозг отчаянно заработал. Темный выглядел слишком уж счастливым, соблазняя их этим предложением. Особенно после жалоб на то, что его _заставляли_ делать ужасные вещи.  
      – Это ловушка, – медленно произнесла Белль, и Румпельштильцхен с недоумением оглянулся на нее. – А даже если и нет, мы не можем приказать ему убить их всех.  
      – Это _огры_ , Белль, – возразил Румпельштильцхен, но она покачала головой. Огры разрушили его жизнь. Они навлекли беды на ее семью и друзей. Она не осуждала Румпельштильцхена за желание поквитаться, она бы и сама хотела, но некоторые вещи делать просто _нельзя_.  
      – Это неправильно, – тихо сказала Белль, удерживая его взгляд. – И я не буду в этом участвовать.  
      Если он решит сделать это, она пойдет своей дорогой, хотя разлука разобьет ей сердце.  
      Румпельштильцхен смотрел на нее так, будто никогда прежде не видел; его лицо было искажено страданием. Затем он шагнул в сторону, и у Белль все оборвалось. Значит, он сделал свой выбор.  
      Повернувшись к ней лицом, Румпельштильцхен протянул кинжал. Белль потрясенно застыла. Он ведь наверняка не собирается _убить_ ее, правда? Но, прежде чем Белль успела отреагировать, Румпельштильцхен неуклюже подбросил кинжал, поймав его за лезвие, и протянул его рукоятью вперед.  
      – Вот.  
      – Но… – она отшатнулась.  
      – Возьми его. – Румпельштильцхен подошел ближе, пытаясь сунуть кинжал ей в ладонь. – Ты распорядишься им лучше, чем я.  
      – Потому что я принцесса? – спросила Белль. Он что, действительно полагает, будто ее происхождение делает ее достойной управлять волшебниками?  
      – Потому что ты _Белль_ , – ответил он.  
      И это все решило. Белль приняла кинжал из его рук. Она не ощутила ничего необычного, командуя Темным, но заметила, как расслабился Румпельштильцхен, отойдя от нее и прижав к себе Бея.  
      Белль шагнула вперед, вспоминая все прочитанные ею сказки о джиннах и пытаясь тщательно подобрать слова. Она начала с основ, не придумав ничего лучше, чем предыдущий приказ Румпельштильцхена:  
      – Если кто-либо из нас троих задаст тебе вопрос, ты ответишь на него честно и полно.  
      Нищий кивнул, в его глазах плясало веселье. Белль продолжила:  
      – Если мы пропустим что-то важное, относящееся к делу, ты укажешь на это.  
      Веселье в глазах мнимого нищего сменилось неохотным уважением.  
      – Мы хотим закончить войну с ограми без дальнейшего кровопролитья. Как мы можем это сделать?  
      Позади нее Бей спросил:  
      – Вы можете сделать что-то вроде щита? Что-то, что будет защищать страну?  
      – Я могу накрыть страну куполом, – отозвался Темный. – Ничто не сможет проникнуть или выйти из нее.  
      – Когда ты говоришь «ничто», – начал Румпельштильцхен, – это включает такие вещи, как солнечный свет и воздух?  
      – А вы трое куда сообразительнее, чем выглядите, – хихикнул Темный. – Хотя не скажу, что это много даст.  
      Белль вытаращила глаза. При всем своем могуществе, он разговаривал, как вздорный ребенок. Размышляя вслух, она попыталась уточнить, что именно они хотят:  
      – Нам нужен барьер между землями людей и огров. Это должна быть преграда, сквозь которую огры не могли бы пройти или пробиться любым оружием. Люди должны иметь возможность при необходимости проходить через это, но не нападать на огров. Оно должно быть проницаемо для животных, и воздуха, и солнечного света, и всего остального, что нужно нам для жизни.  
      Она оглянулась на своих:  
      – Я ничего не забыла?  
      – Все огры, которые находятся сейчас в землях людей, должны иметь возможность пройти через нее один раз, чтобы уйти, – предложил Бей, и Румпельштильцхен кивнул, одобряя идею.  
      – И это тоже. – Белль повернулась к Темному. – Ты можешь это сделать?  
      – Ты просишь многого, принцесса. Но я могу, – маг склонил голову, глядя на нее едва ли не с благоговением.  
      – Может ли это каким-то образом возыметь обратный эффект или причинить вред нашей стране? – спросила она, надеясь, что приказ об открытости и честности означает, что Темный объяснит ей все.  
      – Нет, – отозвался он с легкой неохотой. – Ты сделала разумный выбор.  
      – Тогда выполни это, – велела она.  
      Белль не была уверена, чего ожидает, но предполагала нечто более эффектное, чем долгий взгляд Темного на небо и небольшую дрожь, сотрясшую землю.  
      – Дело сделано.  
      – Это все? – удивленно спросил Румпельштильцхен.  
      – Ты предпочел бы гром и взрывы? – ехидно поинтересовался Темный.  
      – Нет, все в порядке, – поспешно заверила его Белль. Она посмотрела на кинжал в своей ладони, не зная, что делать дальше. – Что теперь?  
      – Теперь я подчиняюсь новому хозяину. По крайней мере, у тебя есть немного здравого смысла.  
      Он выглядел уставшим, осознала Белль, ужасно уставшим, и сказанные им прежде слова настойчиво бились у нее в ушах. «Я живу на свете очень долго и совершил бесчисленное множество ужасных вещей. Моя воля мне не принадлежит». Она сбежала из дома, боясь потерять свою свободу. Как долго он жил без своей?  
      – Если я отдам этот кинжал тебе, – медленно начала она, не вполне уверенная, что именно хочет предложить, – что произойдет?  
      Глаза Темного расширились в изумлении:  
      – Я стану хозяином самому себе.  
      – И что ты будешь делать? – настаивала она.  
      – Я спрячу кинжал там, где никто не сможет его найти, – по-волчьи оскалился Темный. – Потом найду какое-нибудь тихое место, чтобы создать дом и жить в мире.  
      – Ты причинишь кому-либо вред? – спросил Бей, и «нищий» покачал головой.  
      Румпельштильцхен задал следующий вопрос:  
      – А барьер – он не исчезнет?  
      И снова «нищий» покачал головой:  
      – То, что сделано, нельзя отменить.  
      – Если я верну кинжал, я пожалею об этом? – спросила Белль, и «нищий» усмехнулся.  
      – Ты откажешься от огромной власти. Конечно, ты пожалеешь об этом.  
      Тряхнув головой, она перефразировала вопрос:  
      – Если я дам тебе кинжал, ты будешь вредить нашим народам?  
      Ухмылка Темного смягчилась в меланхоличную улыбку:  
      – Разве что неумышленно. Все же умение вредить заложено в человеческой природе, а я когда-то был человеком.  
      Белль кивнула, принимая решение. Однако она не хотела принимать его в одиночку.  
      – Что скажешь? – спросила она, глядя на Бея.  
      Тот на миг взглянул на Темного, затем тоже кивнул:  
      – Сделай это.  
      Повернувшись к Румпельштильцхену, она спросила уже его:  
      – А ты?  
      Тот повторил слова сына:  
      – Сделай это.  
      Белль перевернула кинжал, чтобы прочесть имя, затем осторожно взялась за лезвие.  
      – Зосо, я освобождаю тебя.  
      И протянула кинжал рукоятью вперед.  
      Секунду Темный смотрел на нее так, словно не верил в то, что происходит, потом выхватил кинжал из ее руки. Изменения произошли сразу же, как только тот оказался в его власти. Темный стал выше, с его лица пропали морщины усталости.  
      – Спасибо тебе, – грубо поблагодарил он, и это звучало по-настоящему искренне. – Но у меня есть долг, который нужно отдать в первую очередь, – добавил он, показав пальцем на Румпельштильцхена.  
      – Нет! – воскликнула Белль, бросившись наперерез Зосо, но было слишком поздно. Позади нее закричал Румпельштильцхен, и она повернулась, заранее страшась того, что там обнаружит. Бей был уже там, и Румпельштильцхен стиснул плечо сына. Прижимая руки к дрожащим губам, она смотрела, как он медленно выпрямляется. На его лице было написано смущение.  
      – Я… Он… Он вылечил меня.  
      Румпельштильцхен уронил свою палку, перенеся вес на больную ногу. Она не подогнулась, а его лицо не скривилось от боли. Белль повернулась обратно к Зосо, в ее глазах блестели слезы.  
      – Ты недоверчивая девчонка, – снисходительно сообщил тот и взмахнул рукой. – Но все равно… думаю, скоро ты обнаружишь, что твой несостоявшийся свекор больше не желает твоей смерти. Теперь ты не самая желанная женщина в стране. Ну, не в _этом_ смысле. – С последним замечанием он посмотрел на Румпельштильцхена, и Белль покраснела.  
      – А ты, – Зосо мельком глянул на Белфайра и нахмурился. – Тебе я буду должен лишь свое покровительство. – И не успели они и глазом моргнуть, как он исчез, словно и не бывало.  
      На самом деле, это они переместились, осознала она. Правда, они все еще были окружены деревьями, но совершенно другими. Белль моргнула, чувствуя себя так, будто только что очнулась от крепкого сна, и была наполовину готова посчитать все случившееся странной грезой, но… Румпельштильцхен стоял без поддержки своей палки. Она посмотрела, как он обнял Бея, изо всех сил прижав мальчика к себе, и засмеялась сквозь слезы.  
      Румпельштильцхен опустил сына и протянул руки к ней, и она со счастливыми рыданиями бросилась в его объятия, всхлипнув, когда он подхватил ее и закружил. Затем он медленно поставил ее на ноги, позволив соскользнуть по его телу, и Белль прильнула к нему, запрокинув голову для поцелуя. Лицо Румпельштильцхена смягчилось, в глазах сияло изумление. Он наклонился к ней…  
      Прежде чем их губы встретились, тишину нарушил голос Бея:  
      – Где это мы?

 

* * *

      Румпельштильцхен полжизни опирался на палку, и без нее едва мог сохранять равновесие. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, делающим первые шаги, он шатался, как пьяный матрос… но был слишком счастлив, чтобы стесняться этого. Впервые за много лет он мог передвигаться без боли. Он мог поднять Бея. Он мог обнять Белль обеими руками без того, чтобы опираться на нее для поддержки. Он снова был здоровым.  
      Все-таки он надеялся, что скоро научится ходить как нормальные люди, – Зосо переместил их в окрестности садов отца Белль, и, по ее словам, они должны были достигнуть дворца вскоре после рассвета. Румпельштильцхен сомневался, что вихляющийся подобно пьянице мужчина произведет на короля хорошее впечатление.  
      Как раз с восходом солнца они поднялись на взгорок, и перед ними в блеске золота и мрамора вырос дворец. Увидев его, Бей шумно втянул воздух, и Румпельштильцхен, который так же, как и сын, провел всю жизнь в маленькой деревеньке, едва не сделал то же самое. Шедшая между ними Белль лучезарно улыбнулась от радости, подняла капюшон, чтобы защититься от ветра, и взяла их обоих за руки.  
      – Мы почти на месте.  
      К тому моменту, когда они подошли к дворцу, Румпельштильцхен уже мог без запинки сделать длинную цепочку шагов, на которую прежде не решился бы. Но теперь он чувствовал необъяснимую уверенность, что сможет одолеть и две такие цепочки за раз.  
      И тут же снова едва не нырнул носом вниз. Пусть шаги стали тверже, но лестницы были все еще в новинку.  
Они были у самых нижних ступенек, когда перед ними выступили двое стражников, перегородив дорогу:  
      – Изложите ваше дело.  
      Хотя выражение их лиц было суровым, Румпельштильцхен не заметил в мужчинах жестокости. Он не успел ответить, как Белль шагнула вперед.  
      – Мы просим аудиенции у короля, – ответила она, поднимая руки, чтобы откинуть капюшон и открыть лицо.  
Последовавшие в поведении обоих мужчин перемены были немедленными и поразительными.  
      – Принцесса! – воскликнул старший из них, в то время как второй развернулся на каблуках и унесся сломя голову вверх по лестнице. – Вы спасены! Прошло столько времени… мы опасались худшего.  
      – Мне есть что рассказать, – с улыбкой призналась Белль. – И у меня есть новости, которые обрадуют всех, но сперва я должна увидеться с отцом.  
      – Конечно, Ваше высочество, – стражник отступил назад, почтительно склонив голову.  
      Белль уверенно повела своих друзей по длинной лестнице, ведущей во дворец.  
      Каким-то образом Румпельштильцхен практически забыл, что Белль – принцесса, но этот миг вернул все на свои места. Белль выросла среди этих величественных залов с их витражами и бесценными произведениями искусства. Каждый замеченный им по пути слуга кланялся ей. Белль была принцессой, и он никогда не чувствовал себя более далеким от нее.  
      Крупный мужчина, разодетый в бархат и меха, торопливо вышел из-за угла, и Белль побежала ему навстречу, оставив Румпельштильцхена и Бея позади.  
      – Папа! – радостно смеясь, она бросилась в объятия мужчины, и тот закружил ее в воздухе.  
      – Белль! О, моя Белль! – голос мужчины – _короля_ – захлебнулся, как будто он пытался смеяться и плакать одновременно. – Надо бы тебя выпороть – о чем ты _думала_? Мы до смерти волновались; Лоран жаждал твоей крови, но твой слабоумный жених влюбился в ведьму, так что теперь у него проблемы посерьезнее, и слава всем богам, ты наконец-то вернулась!  
      Белль вывернулась из рук отца, от души смеясь над этим словесным потоком.  
      – Я снова дома, папа. И у меня есть новости: война с ограми окончена.  
      Король смотрел на нее, явно стараясь осмыслить это поразительное заявление.  
      – Война с ограми… Белль, во имя всех богов, _что_ ты сделала?  
      Она снова рассмеялась при виде его потрясения:  
      – Мы встретили… очень могущественного волшебника и оказали ему услугу. Взамен он создал барьер вдоль границ. Мы можем пересекать его, если захотим, но огры больше не могут проникнуть сквозь него.  
      Это было весьма приблизительный пересказ того, что произошло на самом деле, но они бы простояли тут до конца дней своих, если бы она решила поведать всю историю. А насколько Румпельштильцхен знал Белль, рано или поздно она это сделает – и, возможно, используя звуковые эффекты.  
      Белль с улыбкой поманила к себе его и Бея.  
      – Папа, это Белфайр и его отец, Румпельштильцхен. Они приютили меня и помогли найти дорогу домой. Румпельштильцхен – тот, кто нашел волшебника, а добиться от него создания барьера было идеей Бея.  
      Внезапное внимание короля нервировало, но тот одобрительно кивнул им обоим.  
      – Вы, несомненно, очень храбрый и умный молодой человек, – похвалил король Бея, и сердце Румпельштильцхена наполнилось гордостью. Он всегда знал, что его мальчик незауряден, но даже и не мечтал, что его достоинства признает правитель королевства.  
      Король потрепал Бея по плечу, затем протянул руку:  
      – А тебе, Румпельштильцхен, большое спасибо за то, что защитил мою дочь и наши земли. Я тебе многим обязан. Назови свою награду, и ты ее получишь.  
      Румпельштильцхен потряс руку мужчины; слова короля затопили его. О подобном он и не мечтал никогда! Назвать его награду? Если он чего и ожидал, так это того, что ему дадут пригоршню монет и отправят восвояси, но король смотрел ему в глаза, как равному.  
      Место для Бея, придумал он наконец. Наверное, они могут отдать его в учение, куда-нибудь, где Бей сможет применить свои таланты, что-нибудь уважаемое и безопасное. Может быть, они смогут найти работу и для него. Наверняка где-нибудь здесь есть овцы. Возможно, ему даже позволят время от времени видеть Белль. Конечно же, он уже не сможет поговорить с ней, но если ему разрешат иногда смотреть на нее, хотя бы издалека, он довольствуется и этим.  
      Белль положила ладонь на руку отца, улыбаясь одними уголками губ:  
      – Думаю, традиционной награды «за спасение королевства и принцессы» будет достаточно, папа.  
      – В самом деле? – король вскинул брови и посмотрел на Румпельштильцхена чуть пристальнее – тот так разволновался, что забыл, как дышать. Белль ведь на самом деле не говорила – _не могла_ сказать – то, что, как он подумал, она сказала? Король снова посмотрел на Белль. – Ты твердо уверена? Он же простолюдин.  
      Улыбка Белль стала шире, превратившись в озорную:  
      – Ну, это же семейная традиция. Думаю, из простолюдинов получаются прекрасные короли.  
      Король расхохотался, словно она только что рассказала великолепную шутку, и Румпельштильцхен слабо улыбнулся. Бей, явно сбитый с толку, поочередно оглядывал троих взрослых. Сильная рука опустилась ему на плечо, по-товарищески сжав его.  
      – Я был подмастерьем кузнеца, когда меня нашла мать Белль. Ты хорошо устроишься, парень. – Король отступил назад и оглядел всю троицу: – Вы выглядите измученными. – Взмахом руки он подозвал к себе одетого в ливрею слугу: – Найди комнаты для наших гостей, устрой их с удобством.  
      Когда Белль шагнула, чтобы последовать за слугой, отец ласково поймал ее руку.  
      – О нет, не ты, юная леди. Тебя я так скоро не отпущу. Ты сможешь отдохнуть, когда расскажешь мне свою историю.  
      И король повел ее в противоположном направлении. Белль послала им через плечо беспомощный, но веселый взгляд и воздушный поцелуй – а потом отец и дочь скрылись за углом.  
      Бей спотыкался на каждом шагу, стараясь разглядеть все и сразу, но Румпельштильцхен честно не отрывал взгляда от спины слуги – настолько ошеломленный, что чувствовал себя разбитым.  
      – Сэр, вы бы хотели сначала принять ванну или предпочитаете, чтобы я сразу показал вам ваши комнаты? – спросил слуга, и Румпельштильцхен потратил несколько секунд, чтобы осознать – это «сэр» обращено к нему.  
Перспектива упасть в кровать выглядела заманчиво, но он представлял, насколько они грязные и оборванные по сравнению с окружающим их великолепием.  
      – Сперва ванну, пожалуйста, – распорядился он; его голос необычайно гулко разносился в холле с высокими потолками.  
      – Конечно, сэр.  
      Слуга отвел их в меньшую комнату – это означало, что их дом поместился бы в ней всего три-четыре раза, а не дюжину, – облицованную голубой и серебристой стеклянной плиткой. В комнате стояло шесть больших лоханей для омовения, две из которых уже были наполнены до краев и исходили паром. Румпельштильцхену казалось, будто он перенесся на морское дно, а стоявший рядом Бей разинул рот так широко, словно пытался поймать муху.  
      – Вам понадобится помощь, сэр? – вежливо напомнил о себе слуга, и Румпельштильцхена выбросило обратно в реальность.  
      – О нет. Нет, спасибо.  
      Слуга наклонил голову:  
      – Если вы оставите свою одежду на стуле, я заберу ее в стирку. Вы найдете новую одежду в этом шкафу, – он открыл дверцу, показав больше дорогих вещей, чем Румпельштильцхен когда-либо рассчитывал увидеть в этой жизни. – Звоните, сэр, если вам что-нибудь потребуется.  
      Сказав это, слуга вышел, оставив их с Беем, в ступоре уставившимися друг на друга. Наконец Румпельштильцхен покачал головой и разделся, затем, поморщившись, аккуратно сложил одежду на стуле. Забрать ее, чтобы выстирать? Учитывая состояние одежды, лучше бы ее сжечь. Искусная штопка Белль пришла в полную негодность после приключений последних двух дней, и все вещи были пропитаны легкоузнаваемым запахом овечьего жира.  
      Запах пристал и к нему тоже, осознал он, погрузившись в глубокую лохань; необыкновенно горячая вода мгновенно расслабила каждую ноющую мышцу. Бей в соседней лохани ушел под воду с головой, всплывая каждую минуту, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
      – Чувствую себя русалкой.  
      – И выглядишь так же. – Румпельштильцхен хихикнул при виде сына с налипшими на лицо мокрыми волосами. – Смотри не утони.  
      Бей вернулся к игре, погрузившись в воду, и у Румпельштильцхена, несмотря на глубокую усталость, стало легко на сердце. Все это походило на сказку – его пригласили в королевский замок и обращались, как с почетным гостем. Он ждал, что в любой момент проснется и обнаружит, что последний месяц был всего лишь необычайно ярким сном.  
      – Папа? – в его мысли вторгся голос Бея. – Ты собираешься стать королем?  
      По правде говоря, Румпельштильцхен старался не думать о последней части беседы с королем и Белль. Он был уверен, что каким-то образом недопонял их. Невозможно, чтобы они действительно сказали то, что он услышал. Если бы они просто позволили ему изредка _видеть_ Белль, он бы удовольствовался и этим. Они не могли на самом деле предложить ее ему в жены.  
      – Я не знаю, Бей, – медленно ответил Румпельштильцхен. Похоже, сын недопонял то же, что и он. – Сомневаюсь.  
      Бей задумчиво кивнул. Румпельштильцхен принялся мыться, стараясь отскрести оставшиеся следы ланолина. Мыло отлично мылилось и слабо пахло сандалом, ничем не напоминая грубый щелок, к которому он привык, но отмывало так же хорошо. Он закончил, заодно помыв голову и попутно слегка ужасаясь коричневому оттенку, который появился у воды, когда он ополоснулся.  
      Румпельштильцхен вытерся оставленным для них толстым полотенцем, потом выбрал одежду для себя и Бея. Он намеревался подыскать что-нибудь попроще, но все было ярких цветов и отделано до нелепости изысканной вышивкой – для предмета гардероба, который предназначен лишь для того, чтобы выйти из ванной. Пока Бей плескался позади, заканчивая мытье, Румпельштильцхен принялся причесываться серебряным гребнем, который нашел на низеньком столике. Там же стояло и зеркало, в которое он, сражаясь с колтунами, старался не смотреть. Возможно, сейчас он и стал чистым, но был по-прежнему неотесанной и заурядной деревенщиной. О чем он думал, воображая, будто они могут отдать ему Белль?  
      Снаружи их ждал все тот же слуга. Он казался неотъемлемой частью дворца. Румпельштильцхен не был уверен, следует ли извиняться перед слугой за то, что они заставили себя ждать, но раньше, чем он успел решить, слуга поманил их за собой.  
      Комната была определенно достаточно велика, чтобы принадлежать королю, но, по-видимому, предназначалась для них. Одна только кровать могла заполнить всю его хижину, и Румпельштильцхен не имел представления, что предполагается делать с горой подушек в изголовье. Продемонстрировав колокольчик для вызова прислуги, слуга оставил их осваиваться. Румпельштильцхен не думал, что когда-либо воспользуется колокольчиком – разве что умудрится заблудиться.  
      Для них была приготовлены наряды: высокие сапоги для обоих, темные бриджи, шелковая рубашка золотистого цвета и обильно украшенный вышивкой бордовый жилет для него и похожий наряд для Бея, только его жилет был зеленым и более простого кроя. Они оба будут выглядеть в ней абсолютно нелепо. Рядом лежала более скромная и свободная одежда, и Румпельштильцхен подумал, что только во дворце облачение для сна может быть сделано из шелка и окрашено дорогой краской. Тем не менее, ткань приятно ласкала кожу, а восхищение, отразившееся на лице Бея, когда он погладил шелк пальцами, само по себе было наградой.  
      Возможно, кровать и была гигантской, но она манила к себе, и они оба без лишних рассуждений забрались под одеяла. Бей растянулся лицом вниз на левой половине, прижавшись щекой к тяжелому атласу, и практически сразу уснул. Румпельштильцхен потратил несколько минут, выбирая себе подушку, и перед тем как провалиться в сон, еще успел задаться вопросом, насколько продвинулась вперед беседа Белль с отцом.  
      Он проснулся не то секунды, не то часы спустя от ощущения пальцев, скользящих по его переносице. Медленно открыв глаза, Румпельштильцхен различил в сгущающейся темноте сидящую возле него на краю кровати Белль, одетую лишь в синюю шелковую сорочку – и если они все же не планируют выдать ее за него замуж, то послать ее к нему в спальню полураздетой было не самым верным путем мягко сообщить ему об этом.  
      Белль улыбнулась, увидев, что он проснулся, и нагнулась, чтобы поцеловать его в кончик носа, а потом пихнула его под ребра:  
      – Подвинься.  
      Румпельштильцхен поспешно отполз поближе к Бею, который лежал в прежней позе и спал как зачарованный. Белль свернулась калачиком справа от Румпельштильцхена, положив голову ему на грудь.  
      – Отец рад, что мы спасли мир, и готов отдать тебе полкоролевства в благодарность за то, что ты вернул меня домой. Я попросила, чтобы он просто отдал меня за тебя замуж, и мы решили, что этого достаточно.  
      Белль подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. И все, что он мог, это смотреть на нее в ответ. Она снова это сказала, только на сей раз неоткуда было взяться лазейке для неверного толкования. Белль станет его женой – его женой. Румпельштильцхен желал этого едва ли не с того самого дня, как они встретились, и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
      От его молчания улыбка Белль несколько увяла. Девушка отвернулась и густо покраснела.  
      – Или… ты можешь забрать полкоролевства. Или что-нибудь еще, что захочешь. Ты не обязан…  
      – Белль, – ее имя было единственным, что пришло ему на ум, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы прервать лихорадочный поток ее слов. Она подумала, что он не _хочет_ ее? Он был согласен на любые условия, лишь бы ему позволили просто _видеть_ ее, а о том, чтобы назвать ее своей женой, он и мечтать не смел.  
Оттолкнувшись от перины, Румпельштильцхен сел, а затем взял ее руки в свои.  
      – Я знаю, что недостоин тебя, – начал он, запинаясь, подбирая верные слова. – Но ничто не сделает меня счастливее, чем брак с тобой.  
      Улыбка Белль буквально осветила комнату; она заметно расслабилась.  
      – Конечно, ты достоин, не будь идиотом, – пожурила его Белль, и в ее глазах было столько чистой веры, что Румпельштильцхен не устоял и потянул ее за руки, чтобы притиснуть поближе к себе. Белль выдохнула, и он ощутил на своем лице это дыхание, согревшее каждую частичку его тела. Он осторожно накрыл ее рот своим, благоговея от касания ее губ и сцеловывая с них вздох наслаждения.  
      Румпельштильцхен никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Ее свет переполнил его душу, унося прочь все страхи и сомнения. Они будут вместе отныне и, скорее всего, навсегда, и будут жить долго и счастливо. Он зарылся пальцами в ее волосы, углубляя поцелуй, но и этой близости было недостаточно. Белль прижалась к нему, ладонями гладя его затылок, и целовала его со всей страстью… пока вдруг не зевнула прямо ему в рот.  
      Румпельштильцхен отстранился, приглушенно фыркнув, а увидев ее оскорбленное выражение, и вовсе рассмеялся. Он, по крайней мере, поспал несколько часов, а Белль не так повезло. Она выглядела счастливой, но явно уставшей. Улегшись обратно на кровать, Румпельштильцхен притянул ее к себе, решив, что все остальное может подождать.  
      – На то, чтобы привести все в порядок после войны, уйдет некоторое время, – Белль зевнула, снова проигнорировав изобилие мягких подушек в пользу его костлявой груди. – И я хочу открыть школу для детей вроде Бея, может, даже в твоей деревне… – Румпельштильцхен прижал Белль теснее, и она продолжила – ее слова больше напоминали зевки, чем нечто осмысленное: – Или мы можем открыть сразу несколько школ – в землях лугов и в стране лесов… Я хочу отправить солдат на работы по восстановлению…  
      – Чшш, – Румпельштильцхен убаюкивал Белль, поглаживая ее по волосам. Ее великолепный ум всегда был переполнен планами и идеями, но даже ей иногда нужно отдыхать. – Это потерпит до завтра.  
      – И я… я… – речь Белль прервалась грандиозным зевком, и Румпельштильцхен не смог удержать улыбку – которая мгновенно исчезла при ее следующих словах. – Я люблю тебя.  
      Он прижался губами к ее волосам, на глаза навернулись слезы.  
      – И я тебя люблю, моя Белль.  
      Она крепче обхватила его рукой за талию, притискивая к себе, и ее дыхание стало сонным и глубоким – усталое тело наконец заставило ум тоже расслабиться. Румпельштильцхен снова поцеловал волосы Белль, затем потянулся, чтобы провести пальцами по волосам Бея. Два человека, которых он любил больше всего на свете, были с ним, счастливые, довольные и в безопасности, и впервые в жизни Румпельштильцхен надеялся, что когда он завтра проснется, все будет еще лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Судя по названию, это королевство Золушки. (прим. перев.)  
> 2 Сказка братьев Гримм «Ганс мой Ёж». (прим. перев.)


End file.
